Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water output device, and in particular to a multi-function water output device.
The Prior Arts
Presently, faucet in kitchen can only output one kind of water, namely faucet water. To meet the requirement of purified water utilized quite often in kitchen, a faucet for purified water has to be added. However, by doing so, it could increase equipment cost and occupy additional space.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of water output device is not quite satisfactory, and they leave much room for improvement.